wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamer
Dreamer is the second single by Wiki Records recording artist Li'l Kylie. Lyrics I head stories 'bout the rainbows But I never seen one I just know it's a pot of gold If I ever see one Hope I get lucky and see one shining bright Imma run super fast Faster than the speed of light I really want that pot of gold So I can help some people That really wanna live life and try to feel equal For now I make music and hopefully it will help you That's why I work so hard People, I'm tryna tell you In the studio doin' work Like I'm a big person And I do it all Making all these songs with none of that cursing I've been doing this for a long time even though I'm little I remember rapping just so he can get me a popsicle Back then I knew nothing But it was a game I played Looking back now I'm so so Happy that I stayed Stay rapping practicing each and every day Now I'm on the beats like I'm that guy Dr. Dre Mom told me he sold that and make a zillion I wanna do that one day and give back to the children First I gotta do all the cool things that the people did Work real hard and dream hard at night in my bed Nine years old but I rap like I'm an adult that's grown Say what you want, as you don't throw sticks and stones I wanna shine bright like RiRi See me on your TV screen I wanna do concerts with a lot of (last line obscured by YouTube player) All I wanna do is just shine bright Become a superstar Have my name in the lights Perform at the Madison Square I daydreamed about it when I was standing right there 'Cause I'm a dreamer I am a dreamer I'm a dreamer I'm a dreamer All because I am a dreamer I'm a dreamer I'm a dreamer I'm a dreamer Anybody feel like I feel tell me now So I'm not alone Write your comments below Maybe we can talk on the phone If my mom let me Imma call you just to say "Wassup!" We can share dreams and tell each other never to give up Earlier today I told my sister Imma get her a machine The one she want for her nails But first she gotta stop being mean Let's talk about mean Why people so mean Why people so evil How come when you tell people you're gonna blow up They just don't wanna believe you Then they look silly with a frown But it needs to be upside down The kids just laughed at (last line obscured by YouTube player) Now with Wiki Records with a lot of views Who's laughing now? All I know is everyday I make my mommy proud I try to get better with my raps 'Cause one day Imma be the best I'm gonna be just as good as the boys Even when I'm in a dress I got some real cool Comin' out real soon So that's next I can't tell you You're just gonna (last line obscured by YouTube player) All I wanna do is just shine bright Become a superstar Have my name in the lights Perform at the Madison Square I daydreamed about it when I was standing right there 'Cause I'm a dreamer I am a dreamer I'm a dreamer I'm a dreamer All because I am a dreamer I'm a dreamer I'm a dreamer I'm a dreamer All you kool kidz out there You gotta stay with your dream No one can tell you what you can or can't do You gotta work really hard for what you want If you wanna be a doctor, be a doctor If you wanna be a fireman, be a fireman Do whatever it takes Work really hard Do whatever your heart desires Believe in yourself That you can do WHATEVER it takes Category:DatNuttyKid's projects